Brick Reviews:Sandbox
Ride Through The Snow With The Freeco Speeder! Best Republic Speeder Ever! This set is probably the best speeder ever designed by LEGO. Here are some details about the set. The Minifigures There are two minifigures in this set and they are Anakin Skywalker and Thi-Sen/Talz Chieftain which both of them are exclusive and unique to this set. has a double sided face. One side shows his original face and the other is him with goggles and a piece of cloth over his mouth. Anakin Skywalker is wearing snow gear which is different from 's snow gear as Anakin Skywalker's has a Jedi Emblem on his hood and torso. He is also equipped with a Blue Lightsaber with the new chrome design hilt which was first introduced in 8017 Darth Vader's TIE Fighter in 2009. /Talz Chieftain is made up similar to . His head part is all one piece going over the torso. The detail on Thi-Sen/Talz Chieftain is amazing as it has all been done out of plastic and no rubber. He is equipped with a Light Pearl Spear (This colour was used in some of the 2005 LEGO Star Wars Sets). The Speeder The speeder is quite big and is mostly white with some red Republic colouring. The speeder has two features: Opening cockpit to put Anakin Skywalker at the controls. Put Anakin Skywalkers lightsaber and electro-binoculars in the cargo hold. The set contains eight stickers/decals and some new pieces such as: * 2v4 white smooth plate. * 2v1 white slope two studs high. * 1v3 white smooth plate. The cockpit screen and back white screen has been slighty altered with a square bit in front to hold down the piece more. Overall Review With Pros & Cons Pros: * Two Exclusive Minifigures! * Well Designed Set! * New Pieces! * Plenty Of Republic Colouring! Cons: * Too many stickers/decals. * The cockpit has a gap on each side where no pieces have been added. * The cockpit is not flush with the backscreen of the cargo hold. I would definately recommend this to a friend and will make a perfect gift to any child or adult or somebody who wants to expand their Republic Army! This page is for any tests. Welcome to the sandbox! Anyone can edit this. Simple Editing To edit a page, click on the "edit" tab, usually near the top of the page. Then, edit the box in the page. Feel free to practice here, on this page. It's here just for you to practice. A blank line indicates a paragraph separation. You can link to another page by putting the name or title of that page in double square brackets. Main Page becomes Main Page. Simple Formatting Create headers by putting text inbetween repeated equal (=) signs. The more =, the lower level the heading is. Create a bulleted list by starting each item with an asterisk (*) * it's ok to make editing mistakes * you can preview your work before saving it * even after saving it, you or someone else can edit it again to make it even better Formatting for Emphasis Put single quote marks around words or phrases for formatting emphasis. Two single quotes, like italics will create italics. Three single quotes, like bold text will create bold text. ---- Other stuff... If you know HTML or CSS formatting commands, they can also be used in this wiki. One useful HTML command is which creates a line break. If you want to show what a command looks like, rather than actually implementing the command, surround it with the nowiki command.